Ten Years Later: A Clique Story
by xodancer
Summary: Wonder what the Pretty Committee girls are up to ten years later? Read to find out: Rated T just in case.
1. Introductions

**Ten Years Later**

Disclaimer: The Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison. I don't own anything.

**Massie Block: **Is 24, and more beautiful than ever. She's a famous model, and hasn't been in any serious relationships since her break up with Derrick.

**Alicia Rivera: **Took over her dad's law firm, and is now a successful lawyer. She's engaged to Josh Hotz.

**Claire Lyons: **Could've been a Hollywood scarlet.. but made the wrong turn and is now a stay-at-home mom with two kids, Amber (Guess which amber-eyed beauty named her?) and Eric.

**Dylan Marvil: **50 pounds and $150,000 worth of plastic surgery later, she is now on People's top 100 most beautiful woman. Unfortunately, she has also learned to use her looks to her advantage..

**Kristen Greogory: **Is nothing like her mother! Even though she got knocked up in ninth grade, her life is far from terrible. She's living in a penthouse in Manhattan, with her ah-dorable 10-year-old daughter.


	2. She's so lucky, she's a star

**Chapter One: **

_"And they say, 'she's so lucky, she's a star' but she cry cry cries in her lonely heart, thinking 'if there's nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?'" - Lucky by Britney Spears_

**Massie Block**

Age: 24

Relationship Status: Single

Occupation: Model

Permanent Location: Manhattan, New York

Current Location: In the limo, on the way to a photo shoot.

Currently Wearing: Black burberry trench coat. Sevens dark wash jeans tucked into Steve Madden boots. Purple Prada purse.

"Dave," Massie called out to her driver, "Stop by Starbucks, please. I need a venti vanilla latte pronto!"

"Alright"

Massie sighed and curled in her buttery leather seat. Life was perfect.. Wasn't it? It's not like every 24-year-old girl was as rich and successful as her. She didn't have a boyfriend-- Not that she hasn't gotten any offers. She was just far too busy to be in a committed relationship. It isn't that she never thought about Derrick. In fact, she thought of him quite often. First, she would think of the good times in high school..

_Flashback_

The Pretty Committee girls and their boyfriends piled onto Alicia's limo.

"Massie.." Derrick cooed,

"Yes?" Massie looked at him and smiled,

Derrick looked around the spacious limo and grinned deviously, "You know, there really isn't too much room on the limo.."

Massie burst out laughing, "Who are you kidding?!"

"C'MEREEE"

Derrick grabbed Massie's waist and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and swatted his head.

Alicia rolled her eyes in disgust, "Get a room!"

Massie just laughed and wrapped her arms around Derrick's neck and the two of them started making out passionately.

_End of Flashback_

However.. she also remembered something else. Her last memory of Derrick.

_Flashback_

It was summer of ninth grade. She wanted to go shopping, but Kristen was the only other one of the girls that were in town and she wasn't replying to her texts.

"Oh well," Massie thought, "Kristen's usually home studying anyway."

She took a cab to Kristen's apartment and walked right in. By then, Kristen's parents were both working and were basically never home.

"KRISTEN!" She yelled. Massie opened Kristen's bedroom door. "Wanna go sh-- Ehmagawd."

Derrick was lying on top of Kristen. Both of them had their shirts off, and they were making out as if the world was ending tomorrow.

"What the hell?" Massie thought to herself. Derrick was her long-term boyfriend.. Kristen was her best friend.

"Derrick," Massie said, trying to keep calm. "I'll be waiting downstairs in my cab for ten minutes. If you come down within that time, we can pretend as if nothing happened, and everything will be fine. If not.. then, goodbye Derrick, we're over and I never want to see you again."

Massie left the house.

Derrick panicked. He loved Massie, he really did. But being with Kristen made him feel new excitement, and it didn't really help that he was a hormonal teenage boy. He wanted to get up and hug Massie and tell her that he loves her, but he looked at Kristen's beautiful face and couldn't help but stay.

Massie waited, as she said she would. Eight minutes.. Nine minutes. She had already given up hope and tears were pouring down her face. Ten minutes. She told the driver to go send her to the airport. She needed to get away.

_End of Flashback_

**Alicia Rivera**

Age: 24

Relationship Status: Engaged

Occupation: Lawyer

Permanent Location: Westchester, New York

Current Location: Spa day!

Currently Wearing: White BCBG sweater-dress. Navy blue tights. Black Tory Burch flats. Louis Vuitton Speedy 30 purse.

As Alicia was walking along the streets of Westchester to her favorite spa, she thought about her life. It was perfect.. She's a 24-year-old multi-millionaire, gorgeous, and engaged to the man of her dreams, Josh Hotz.

_Flashback_

Josh had taken her to Slice Of Heaven for their date that night, which was strange, because he normally takes her to posh restaurants on the Upper East Side.

"This sure brings back lots of memories.." Alicia said as she smiled.

Josh couldn't help smiling, too. Alicia had the smile of an angel. He fiddled with the box in his coat pocket. _Am I sure I want to do this? _Josh thought to himself. He looked up to see Alicia playing with her hair and and smiling at him. _Yes, definitely. _

"I know this might be a bit sudden, but I really want to do this." Josh smiled.

Alicia looked surprised and a bit scared. Josh got on one knee and said, " The future is filled with surprises and I honestly don't know what's going to happen, but one thing I know for sure is that I'll always love you. Alicia Rivera, will you marry me?"

Alicia grinned and took his hand, "Yes. Yes I will."

_End of Flashback_

**Claire Lyons**

Age: 23

Relationship Status: Married

Occupation: Stay-at-home mom

Permanent Location: Orlando, Florida

Current Location: Wal-mart

Currently Wearing: Pink sweatshirt and grey sweatpants.

Claire picked up a DVD and saw a beautiful blonde girl on the cover, winking at the camera. She sighed_. This could've been me._

_Flashback_

The 20-year-old Claire picked up her phone, wondering who it was.

"Claire!" A middle-aged man's voice exclaimed, "I have the most exciting news for you!"

Claire grinned and knew at once that it was her manager, Kelvin.

"You're Rose! You won the audition!"

"WHAT?!" She recently auditioned for a movie that was expected to win several Grammy's.

"Congratulations, Claire! I'm so proud of you! You're going to be the next Audrey Hepburn!"

"Ehmagawd!"

Claire called her steady boyfriend, Cam, right away to share the good news. However, Cam wasn't as excited.

"Um, that's great Claire. But.. I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Claire, I love you but I can't be with you if you're going to be a Hollywood actress."

"Are you.."

"I'm not breaking up with you, Claire. I'm giving you a choice. Stay with me, or be an actress."

Claire started sobbing. Cam meant the world to her. She called her manager and told him that she won't be doing the movie for personal reasons. The role was given to Rachel McAdams.

_End of Flashback_

_Screw Cam._ Claire thought angrily as she picked up a loaf of bread. _It's all his fault. I was head over heels in love. He should've been more supportive._

**Dylan Marvil**

Age: 23

Relationship Status: Single

Occupation: Socialite

Permanent Location: Manhattan, New York

Current Location: Having brunch

Currently Wearing: Pastel green Marc Jacobs dress. White Christian Louboutin heels. White Tory Burch clutch.

While Dylan put a few dainty grapes on her plate, she thought about what she was doing here.

_Flashback_

"DYLAN!" Her famous mother, Merri-Lee Marvil screamed. "I want you to come here this instant!"

Dylan stuffed another cookie into her mouth and ran to her mother's room.

"What?"

"Dylan, look at yourself! You're.. Well, you're HUGE."

"Mom.." Dylan whines.

"Let's make a deal. I'll pay for you to get plastic surgery if you lose fifty pounds."

"What?!"

"I'm serious, Dyl. Just think about it."

"Mom, I'm nineteen.."

"Yes, I know, honey. You're pretty now, but you'll be more than beautiful after."

_End of Flashback_

_Where would I be if I didn't listen to Mom?_ Dylan thought to herself. She would probably be sitting in her kitchen, boyfriend-less, and pigging out. Dylan laughed at the thought.

**Kristen Gregory**

Age: 24

Relationship Status: Single

Occupation: Docter

Permanent Location: Manhattan, New York

Current Location: Lunch with daughter

Currently Wearing: Peach Juicy Couture sweatsuit. White Tory Burch flats. Silver Marc Jacobs purse.

Kristen looked at her beautiful daughter, Isabella. She was telling Kristen about her day, and how fourteen girls complimented her outfit. Kristen smiled.

_Flashback_

"Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" Kristen sob-whispered.

"Yeah.. What is it?"

"You know how Massie left? It was because I had sex with Derrick."

".. Oh my god, Kristen"

"I know.. I feel terrible about it. The worst part is I think I'm pregnant."

"OH MY GOD. Kristen, you need to take the test"

"I don't want to! I don't want to be pregnant! I'm FIFTEEN, Dyl."

"I know.. You'll be fine, Kristen"

Kristen took the test and found out that she was pregnant with Derrick Harrington's baby.

"What do I do?!"

"You have to tell Derrick."

"He'll never talk to me again!"

"Derrick's a nice guy. You really need to talk to him."

_End of Flashback_

Derrick helped her financially throughout the pregnancy and Isabella's life, but he always told her that he couldn't be with her romantically. But Dylan was right, everything was fine.


	3. Got me like, Oh My Gosh, I'm so in love

**Chapter Two:**

_"You got me like, Oh my gosh, I'm so in love. I found you finally" -OMG Usher_

**Massie Block**

Current Location: At home

Currently Wearing: Cream-coloured Juicy Couture sweatsuit

Massie was curled up on her leather couch, in front of her huge, flat-screen T.V with a cup of iced tea. She was switching through channels when she saw "Mean Girls" playing. Massie felt a wave of nostalgia run through her and found herself missing her old friends from Westchester for the first time.

_Flashback_

Massie got on the first flight to England. Once she got there, she took a cab to her grandparents' house and sobbed for days. Her voicemail was flooded with messages from Derrick, Kristen, and the other girls. She ignored them all. She hid from civilisation for a week, and then enrolled in a local school to complete high school. A month later, Massie logged onto Facebook. By then, Derrick had already changed his relationship status to "single". Her friends seemed to have been doing fine, without her. That only meant one thing. Massie was done, done and done.

_End of Flashback_

She picked up her iPhone, and decided to give her old friends a call. Massie started with the most sensitive and sentimental one, Claire.

**Claire Lyons**

Current Location: At home

Currently Wearing: Navy blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt

"Oh my goodness, AMBER MAY FISHER. STOP MOVING" Claire yelled in frustration at her four year old daughter, who refused to let Claire wash her face. Suddenly, Claire heard her phone ring. _Ugh, it's probably Cam asking me to cook dinner. _However, it was a number she didn't recognise. Probably a commercial? She picked it up with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Oh..hi, Claire!"

"Who is this?"

"It's Massie Block. Do you remember me? Sorry, this probably isn't a good time…"

What? Massie Block! After she disappeared to Europe or something after freshmen year, no one has ever heard back from her. Claire has seen her on billboards and magazines, but she assumed that Massie wanted nothing to do with them.

"Oh my gosh, Massie! Wow, this is so sudden. No, no, don't worry about it. Right now is great"

"I just thought I would give everyone a call. Where are you? How are you?"

"I'm actually in Orlando now! I'm not doing anything exciting, just at home with baby Amber. Could we get together sometime?"

"What, you have a daughter? We really need to catch up. Could you fly over to New York for a couple of days?"

That sounded like just what Claire needed. A vacation.

"Yes, I will be there! Bye Mass. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Claire."

**Alicia Rivera**

Current Location: In Starbucks

Wearing: Dark wash Sevens skinny jeans. Black boatneck sweater from Chanel. Black Manolo high heels.

_Another call! Unknown caller..I hate those!_ Alicia thought as she heard her phone ring in her silver Louis Vuitton bag.

"Hello, Alicia Rivera speaking"

"Alicia? It's Massie Block"

Alicia spit her coffee.

"WHAT? Massie Block!"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of a reunion soon, if you're interested"

"Massie. What are you talking about? You left us 10 years ago, and now you want to meet up?"

"I'm really sorry… I can explain, I promise."

"Um.. I don't know, I'm really busy"

"Please just think about it, Leesh. For the old times sake."

"Alright fine, maybe for a few hours one day."

"Thanks so much, Alicia."

**Dylan Marvil**

Current Location: Shopping in Christian Dior

Currently Wearing: Tight navy blue scoop neck knitted mini-dress. Black tights. Black Louboutin heels.

_I must find the hottest dress for the party this weekend! If some ditzy celebrity like Paris Hilton shows up looking hotter than I do, I'm going to be really really pissed._ Dylan thought to herself, as her Blackberry was vibrating furiously in her purse. _Oh my god. Who is interrupting my shopping? This better be important._

"Hello?"

"Dylan? It's Massie."

"MASSIE?"

"Yeah, it's a long story but do you want to get together with the other girls this weekend?"

"Oh…wow. I don't know if I can, Mass. You left us when we needed you most. I'm different now. I'm busy, I have things to do. Sorry."

"Dylan. Please just give me a chance."

"I'll see what I can do…"

"Thanks. That's all I'm asking for."

_Do I even want to go to Massie's dumb reunion? Those girls don't deserve to see me anymore, they didn't even like me that much back when I was huge. Okay. Well I guess this means I have to go back and show them that Dylan Marvil version 2.0 is sexier, smarter and better than all of them!_

**Kristen Gregory**

Current Location: Picking her daughter up from school

Currently Wearing: Light blue jeans. Sweatshirt.

Kristen is the only one of the girls who kept Massie's number after all these years. However, she was more than surprised when she saw "Massie Block" flash on her screen after ten years.

"Massie?"

"Kristen? You kept my number!"

"Of course I did, Mass. You were one of my best friends, even though I was an awful friend to you."

"Oh my god. You have no idea how much that means to me, surprisingly. I'm over Derrick. You ruined my life, Kris. But I got over it, I moved on. And it's made me a stronger person."

"Massie.. I have to tell you something though." Kristen said as she spotted Isabella amongst her group of friends.

"Yeah?"

"That time.. Derrick and I had sex. That was the only time, but I got a daughter out of it."

"What….?"

Kristen could hear the hurt in Massie's voice. She knows that Massie loved him with all her heart, and she's read in magazine interviews about how Massie has never dated another guy seriously after Derrick.

"I'm really sorry. Her name is Isabella. Maybe you could meet her someday?"

"Actually, that's perfect. I was just going to invite you to a reunion. I think Claire's bringing her daughter, Amber."

"Oh wow. I'd love to go. Thanks, Mass."

"Who was that?" Isabella asked as she ran over to Kristen. "Remember your dad's ex girlfriend, Massie? Well, you're going to meet her!"


End file.
